Pplz Get Scholarships
by FoeRealzDECHU
Summary: Three new characters are presented and since each of them have three guardian eggs then will one of them have the embryo egg.
1. Chapter 1

Scholarship

**Currently in America**

"Mia hurry up were gonna be late to school." Said Jesse.

"I cant find Yaya." Said Mia.**(A/N Not the same Yaya that's in the gaurdians.)**

"Hurry cause we wouldn't want to miss the exam for a scholarship in that Seiyo Academy in Japan."

"Well yeah you have a point I guess she'll just have to meet us there." Said Mia.

"Yeah I guess, well since we have to go--oh shit the bell rang lets go." Said Jesse.

**2 hours later**

"That test was hard." Said Yaya.

"Hopefully we get that scholarship." Said Jesse. "Well see you tomorrow guys." "Bye."

"My gosh I wonder if I'll even be able to go to Japan to get on a plane. Will it be scary over there? Will I make any friends? If Yaya and Mia don't get the scholarship and I do please let me be reborn in a better would be self." Said Jesse.

**Morning**

"Oh my gosh three eggs! What The Fuck im a guy! Is this normal? What the hell? But these don't look like normal eggs though, they have designs on them. I'm gonna show this to Yaya and Mia. Today is the results for the Scholarship recipients anyways, hopefully im a receipient." Said Jesse.

**At school**

"Mia! Yaya! I need to show you guys something!" Said Jesse. " Show something to us?" Said Yaya and Mia.

Fine we'll say it t the same time k "I got three different eggs when I woke up!" Said Jesse and Yaya Mia.

**Auditorium**

"And the recepients are, Jesse, Yaya, and Mia."

"My gosh we're recipients." Said Yaya. "Lets go home and show our parents. "Wow does this mean something? that all three of us are going to Japan and that we all have eggs." Said Jesse.

**Airport**

"Bye Mom bye Dad." "Man I have to go to the bathroom before getting on the plane." Said Jesse.

"Wow my hair is messed up." Said Jesse. "uhh why is one of my luggage pieces moving?" Said Jesse. "One of my eggs!". "It's hatching... Uhm, hi little person that hatched out of my egg.

"I'm Hector one of your Guardian Charas."

"Uhm, do more of you come out of the other eggs." Said Jesse.

"No, different charas will come out." Said Hector.

"My gosh! My plane is boarding! Gots to go." Said Jesse.

"Well I'm always gonna be by your side, I can't go away." Said Hector.

"Well lets go then." Said Jesse.

* * *

**Jesse: All done!**

**jimcarreyluvr: I had to fix all of ur mistakes tho.... -__-"**

**Jesse: you offered!**

**jimcarreyluvr: b-but.... THERE WERE SO MANY!!!**

**Jesse: whatever loser...... R&R!**

**Hector: Jesse does not own the trademark Shugo Chara stuff!**

**Jesse: What is that suppose to mean!!!**

**Hector: Nothing?**

**Jesse: wait i know your lying u look all stupid when u lye**

**Hector: thats why u dont even know how to spell lie Its L-I-E lie duh**

**Jesse: dont correct me!!!**

**jimcarreyluvr: Well anyways that was interesting.**** I'm _also_ Mia from the story.**

**Backround: shutup. no u shutup. ugly peice of shit. well that means u look lie shit cuz im u member im your chara. Bequite ooooohhhhh.**

**jimcarreyluvr: shut up guys sheesh (Mia), Jesse, Hector, Yaya: The next chapter will soon, unlock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On plane**

Jesse spotted Mia and Yaya on the plane and sat himself down in between them. When suddenly, a gaurdian charater dressed like a street fighter pops out of Mia's purse.

"Are you mine's too? 'Cuz your a girl, and that's kind of wierd." Jesse said.

"No Jesse, this is my chara Faito." Mia.**(A/N: faito is japanese for fight)**

"What are you guys talkin about?" Said Yaya.

"What a cute little floating cat!" Jesse and Mia said in unison, Yaya's question ignored.

"...Wait a minute. Cat's don't float!" Mia said.

"His name is Yoru." A strange character says from behind in Jesses ear. Mia screamed and accidentally smacked him in the face.

"Sorry." She said, but he was already gone.

Jesse noticed a group of people wearing the Sieyo Academy uniform with matching capes... And one of them didn't look to happy about it (amu).

He also noticed they had charas! The one that looked like a baby flew up to Yaya and said,

"So you're name's Yaya too-dechu?" It asked.

"...WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!" Yaya screamed. Everyone looked at her in question, except the poeple in capes.

"wait they have chara thingy's too" said Jesse

"Excuse me, could you come with us?" The leader said.

"Nice going Yaya, you got us in trouble and we're not even in school yet!"Jesse and Mia said

"Stupid Bitch watch them throw us off the plane without parashoots"Said Jesse and Mia in desesperation

Hey Im Tadase, Im Nadeshiko, Im Amu (stupid cape), im yaya, and im Kukai. were a group called the Guardians.

"is that some kind of name for geek club" said Jesse

"Jesse shutup thats rude" said Mia while smaking him in the back of the head,

"Its ok we get that alot from all you Americans" Said Tadase

" let me explain u know how u guys in your old school had like a staff like School president, vice president, secretary,etc. yeah thats kind of what we are"Nadeshiko said

"ooooooooohhhhhhhhh"Jesse said

"these flying mini people are tryin to kill me" Yaya said **(not pepe chans yaya)**

"there harmless they wont do anything some are going to hatch from your eggs too" said Kukai

"come to think of it there kind of cute" said Yaya**(not pepe chans yaya)**

**flight attendants**

Who are those kids talking to?

IDK

these Japanese kids is weird

yup

but anyways

"Passangers please sit down and put your belts on our plane will be landing in under 15 minutes please take a seat"

**On plane**

"well we should get to sitting down cuz the plane is about to land we'll see u in school in 2 days" Said Nadeshiko

"Nadeshiko dont you think we should invite them to the mall tommorrow its not like they have anything planed" yaya said **(pepe chan yaya)**

"just cuz were new to japan doesnt mean we dont got anything to to" Yaya Jesse and Mia said while sighing

"i think that would be a great idea dont you think guys" said Nadeshiko

"Yeah i think thats cool" said Kukai

"Yup i think thats a great Idea" Tadase said

**Flight attendant: **(weird kids these days) well the plane is landing in 5 minutes everybody please sit down k.

**On plane **

"see you guys tommorrow we'll meet you guys at your hotel" Nadeshiko said

"Bye you guardian guys see you tommorrow" Jesse Yaya Mia said

* * *

**Jesse: well wasnt dat an awsome chapter **

**Faito: you stupid hoe**

**Hector: hey only i can talk to jesse like that **

**Faito: what your saying you want to catch the fade cuz i'll beat your ass right here.**

**Hector: bring it on Bitch**

**Jimcarreyluvr: watch it you guys people read this sheesh**

**Jesse: Anyways in the next chapter my new chara is going to be born and Mias new chara is gonna be born to **

**and finnaly yayas first chara is gonna be born**

**Hector, Faito: and the new chapter will soon UNLOCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tyoko Hotel**

"wow dis hotel is really something" Jesse said

"wow they even have little chara beds" said Hector and faito

"Those are tissue boxes" Jesse and Mia said while sighing

"well at least this hotel is not like that blond hoes hotel i not gonna say any names (paris hilton). wait why is my purse moving aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh do they rats in this hotel" said Yaya **(not pepe chans yaya)**

"calm down yaya its just one of your eggs wait more little people ahhhhhhhh"Jesse said

"you to are meant for each other"Mia said while sighing

"it's floating in the air ahhhhh"Jesse and yaya said while screaming

"like i said you to are ment for each other"Mia said

"hio im Destini"

"awwwwwwwwww your so cute"said Yaya **(Not pepe chans yaya)**

**"**so your my Gaurdian chara thingy"Yaya said

"Hello arent all of us including you destini suppose to be getting ready for the mall before the guardian guys get here" Hector and Faito said

(knock knock)

"were here" all the guardians said out side

"ahhhhh were not ready or anything we have bed heads ahhhhhhhhh"Mia Yaya Jesse said

"See destini this is what happens when you dont remind them something before people get here they go phsycopathic" said hector and Faito

"oooohhhh i see"Said destini

"HECTOR! FAITO!"said Yaya Mia and Jesse whith flames all around them

"ahhhh were'nt we just in the hotel room now it looks like were in hell whith all this fire"Destini Hector and Faito said

"come in guardian guys and make your selves at home wait no hotel room yeah make your selves at a hotel room wait that makes no sense" Jesse Said

"what he's trying to say is make your selves comfortable ok" said Mia

**2 hours later......**

"were ready you guys"Mia yaya and Jesse said

"Finally you guys are done" Kukia said

"But before we leave we would like to introduce our Charas to you"Nadeshiko said

"Me first Me first"Yaya said

"Fine go ahead"Tadase said

"K im yaya and this is my Chara Pepe chan"Yaya said

"Hi dechu"Pepe chan said

"Wow tadase's chara sure looks like a lil prince" Jesse said

"What woud you know you lowly commonner" Kiseki said

"What the hell did you say did you just call me poor"Jesse said

"Kiseki RUN! Jesse is about to Character change"Mia and Yaya said

"who is Jesse gonna character change whith hector? hector doesnt really look mean"Kukia said

"IDK I think he does that whith one of his eggs"Mia and Yaya said

"One of his eggs?"All the guardian said

"yeah we all have three eggs why?"Mia and Yaya said

"THREE EGGS!!!"All the guardian said

"yeah do we need to spell it out for you guys T-H-R-E-E E-G-G-S Which spells three eggs sheesh dont you guys have three eggs to"Mia and yaya said

"No we only have one only amu has three eggs to" All the guardian said (except Amu)

"But yeah we need to finish introducing our charas for we can go to the mall already"

"Well i think you guys already met Kiseki huh"Tadase said

"Yeah my Charas name is temari"Nadeshiko said

"My Charas name is Daichi"said Kukia

"oh yeah let me introduce last im always last. ow that hurt you guys"Amu said

"Then get introducing"

"fine this Suu, Miki and Ran dang guys your so tiny but that slap in the back of my head really hurt"Amu said

"Gomen nachai amu"Said Miki Ran and Su **(Gomen nachai means sorry in a cute way like "sowwie")**

"well lets get goin to the mall den"Mia Jesse and yaya said

Lets Go!!

* * *

**Jesse: All done!!**

**Hector: Yay another chapter**

**Jimcarreyluver: are'nt you guys gonna fight today**

**Jesse: oooooohhhhhh yeah tanks**

**Hector:ugly bitch**

**Jesse: hey im suppose to start the fight**

**Destini and Faito: sheesh you guys but any ways the next chapter will soon UNLOCK**

**Hector: Destini is ugly and so is Faito**

**Destini and Faito: HEYYYYYYYYY**

**Jesse: well like they said the next chapter will soon UNLOCK**


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Mall**

"Dang this mall is hella big bigger then plaza bonita back home"Jesse Said

"Yup this is the mall we always go to i mean you call this big you should see the other malls around Japan"Nadeshiko said

"WOW shes such a good singer" Jesse said

"Who?"Mia said

"Look up at the malls big screen"Jesse said

"Yeah shes pretty good"Yaya said **(Destini's yaya)**

"Thats Utau shes one of our enemys"Tadase said

"Why shes just a singing artist person" Destini Faito and Hector said

"Because of her singing who ever is present at her concerts there hearts eggs turn into x eggs" Yaya said **(Pepe chans yaya)**

"And what exactly is an x egg"said Jesse

"Like you know how you have eggs were your charas i born from when you put yourself down they kind of turn black and a huge white x apears on them"Nadeshiko explained

"hey look its our freind Ikuto look yaya and mia"Jesse said

"oooohhhh yeah from our plane huh"Yaya and Mia said

"IKUTO is your friend" exclaimed the guardians

"Yup member at the plane when the plane was suppose to land in 5 minutes and it started to rain and the landing got delayed to like up to 20 minutes and after all you went to sit down

Me Jesse and Yaya went to sit down and in the back seat Ikuto was sitting there" Mia said

"Yup and since Mias stupid self slapped Ikuto on accindent we all apologized to him For what Mia had done"Jesse said

"So he started talking to us and we talked to him and we were telling each other jokes and before we knew it the 20 minutes were over and the plane was ready to land" Yaya said **(Destinis Yaya)**

"But Ikuto is one of our enemys" Yaya said **(Pepe chans yaya)**

"Why?" Mia asked

"Because he does the same thing that Utau does "Kuai explained

"He sings and turns everybodys eggs into X eggs?"Said Jesse

"No he mysteryously turns peoples eggs into x eggs then destroys them"Nadeshiko said

"Really but Ikuto seems like a nice person"Jesse said

"What talking about me"

"IKUTO!!!"everybody shouted

"So how are you Mia Jesse and Yaya so i see your whith the little prince's group"Ikuto said

"Dont call me a little prince you theiving cat"Tadase exclaimed

"fine i'll leave you guys alone nice to see you Yaya Jesse and Mia again"Ikuto said

"Well lets go see the movie we were gonna see then we should go to the reseraunt next to the theater to eat" Tadase said in a low voice

** 5 Hours Later........**

"Well see you guys tommorrow at school" said all the guardians

"Bye!"Yaya Mia and Jesse said

**Tyoko Hotel**

"Wow tommorrow is the start of our fist semester this is awsome"Jesse said

"I wonder why they dont like Ikuto we should get some more answers tommorrow" Mia said

"Goodnight you guys i'll wake everybodyup in the morning k" Yaya Said **(Destinis yaya)**

"Goodnight"Mia and Jesse said

* * *

**Jesse: all done finally gonna eat me a top ramen right know**

**Hector: I want some**

**Faito: Me to**

**Destini: Me three **

**Jesse: Your not real**

**Hector Faito and Destini: whatever you selfish hoe**

**Jimcarreyluver: Well since there to busy talking about top ramen then wait incase you dont know who i am look under JesseChavez13 favorite storys and you will find my story**

**Jesse: hey i didnt say you could advertise your self **

**Hector Destini and Faito: Whatever but yeah the next chapter will soon unlock**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyoko Hotel**

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!!!!!"Yaya said **(Destinis yaya)**

**"**What the hell sheesh why did you have to wake us up like that"Jesse said in astonishment

"GOODMORNING see how do you like it when we scream at you SHEESH"Mia said

"AHHHHHH we have 40 minutes to get to school and we only have one bathroom"Jesse said

"Hurry up guys you dont want us to be late on our first day at school"Mia said

**30 minutes later.......**

"AHHHHHHH we only have 10 minutes to get to school"Yaya said **(Destinis Yaya)**

"Why the fuck would they make us stay at an awsome hotel when its like 20 minutes from the hotel to school on foot"Jesse Said

"Hurry lets go we'll just pretend were runnig the mile at school in PE"Mia said

"You know how much I hate PE"Jesse said

"Bye you guys see you at school"Yaya said **(destinis yaya)**

"What the hell no fair you lame hoe"Said Jesse and Mia while looking out the window

"Fine the race is on"Jesse said

"JESSE what the hell i must be dreaming did i just see Jesse jump out the window when our room is like on the 10th floor"Mia said

"Bye Mia see you at school when i beat you"Jesse said On another building

"So he character changed and jumped out the window to another building hmmm well its our turn now Faito Mercury flinging skates on"Mia said

**On the Street**

"Hey thats not fair what the fuck I cant fly"Jesse said

"you should of thought about that before"Mia said

"Wait how did Mia just pass me when i started first? so she character changed its our turn destini angel wings lets go " Yaya said

"Fine guys you want to be like that wait one of my eggs its hatching"Jesse said

"Hio my name is Hayai" **(incase you dont know how to prounce Hayai its Hi-I and it means quick)**

**"**This will be probably the first time you do this but Jesse's heart unlock"Said Hayai

"Wait whats happening why is it so shiny"Jesse said

**Character Transformation: Hayaku Pendant**

**"**Wow i can fly these gloves are letting me fly Hayai what are these called"Jesse said

"there called Hayaku flying gloves" Hayai said

"Wow I didnt know Jesse could fly and when did he change clothes"Mia said

"What the heck how is Jesse flying but who cares im not gonna let him beat us lets speed up Destini"Yaya said

"Wow Jesse can Character Transform so quick like i did"Amu said from below

"Lets Character transfrom"Ran said

"Lets Go"Amu said

**Character Transformation: Amulet heart**

**"**Amu were did you come from"Jesse said

"I was walking behind you guys when I saw you Mia And Yaya flying past me"Amu said

"Amu whats your character tranformation called"Jesse said

"Amulet heart and whats your flying Cheetah"Amu said

"No its called Hayaku pendant"Jesse said

"well lets go i dont wanna be late to school especially on my first day"Jesse said

"So more character barers" The Schools Chairman said while looking out the window and a pile of cards

**Seiyo Academy**

"Hi Im Nikiado im your teacher for all those scholarship recepients that dont know me"

**An hour and 30 minutes later.....**

"Hey Jesse Mia and Yaya here an invatation all the guardians and me will be waiting for you at the Royal Garden"Nadeshiko said

"Wait weres the Royal Garden"Jesse Mia and Yaya said

"Ill take you guys there i was kind lost my first time to"Amu said

"Wow the Royal Garden is huge its so Beautifull"Mia Jesse and Yaya said

"Hey you guys We were meaning to tell you guys something"Kukai said

"So there you are Amu"Tadase said

"So what do you want to tell us?"Mia Jesse and Yaya said

* * *

**Jesse: All done again**

**Hector: Its abouts time**

**Jimcarreyluver: aw your so cute you lil puddy kat**

**Hayai: Im a cheetah**

**Random Narrator guy: What will the Guardians say to Mia Yaya and Jesse?**

**Hayai Destini Hector and Faito: Watch out and who the hell are you but any ways the next chapter will soon unlock**


	6. Chapter 6

**Royal Garden**

"So where were we 'cuz somebody had to cut the chapter"Jesse said

**Jesse: shutup were in the middle of the story sheesh**

"Don't be tellin' me what to do dang"Jesse said

**Jesse: Your hopeless**

**Jimcarreyluver: Lets just get on with the story **

"Fine i mean so Tadase what were you gonna tell us"Jesse said

"Oooohhhh yeah i kind of spaced out while you were fighting with the writer but yeah anyways do all three of you want to be guardians"Tadase said

"Uhhhhmmm well i kind of have alot of things to do"Jesse said

"He's trying to sound important when he actually doesn't have anything to do when he gets to the hotel its stick his face on the TV time"Mia and Yaya said

"Shutup you guys sheesh but yeah sure of course we want to be guardians"Jesse said

"Ok the first thing i have to ask you guys is to spill some of your truths us"Tadase said

"Fine i jack the 'lil shampoo bottles from the hotel"Mia said

"And i call to the front desk in the hotel and say we never got any"Yaya said **(Destinis Yaya)**

"Well since we're all saying truths mia yaya i have to confess you really are'nt fat i've been puting your clothes in the dryer so they would shrink"Jesse said

"Good one"Kukai said while giving Jesse a hi 5

"WHAT!!"Mia and Yaya

"Its a tradition"Kukai said

"Then why didnt you guys do that to Amu when she came here"Yaya said **(Pepechans yaya)**

"Uhhhhh well cuz uhhm"Tadase and Kukai said

"I bet you its because of the secret crush they got on amu"Yaya and Nadeshiko said

".....?....Wait WHAT!!"Amu said

"But yeah lets go you guys its been a long day ok" said Yaya **(Destinis Yaya)**

"Wait i have to tell you guys your posisition in the guardians"Tadase said

"Fine any time now"Yaya Jesse and Mia said

"Ok Jesse your the ten of Clovers Mia your the ten of Spades and Yaya your the Ten of Hearts"Said Tadase

"Ok well since you kept us here lets all walk home together"Jesse said

**Outside in the school**

"So you guys what do you guys want to talk about"Jesse said

"AAAHHH X EGG"Amu said

"we dont really feel like talking about that"Mia yaya and Jesse said

"No look up an X egg"Amu said

"You mean X Eggs"Jesse said

"Where"Everybody said

"Look up to the right"Jesse said

"Lets go Jesse"Amu said

**Character Transformation: Amulet Spade (Amu)**

**Character Transformation: Hayaku Pendant (Jesse)**

"Theres four Xeggs though"Jesse said

"Wait WTF is happening"Mia and Yaya said

"Calm down and all we have to tell you is believe in yourselfs so Mia and Yayas heart unlock"Destini and Faito said

"Watashi no kokoro unlock"Said Mia and Yaya said **(incase you dnt know how to pronounce it its Ata-shee No-Coco Ro which means my heart unlock)**

**Character Transformation: Angel Pendant (Yaya)**

**Character Transformation: Ali Pendant (Mia) (jimcarrayluvr: Like Muhammad Ali. ;P)  
**

"Hey thats not fair i never got to say anything in Japenese when i Character transform"Jesse said

"all of you guys lets each take one ok"Amu said

**Yaya POV**

"Come here lil X egg thingy"I said

"LIL!! LIL!!"Said the x egg

"Then i saw the x egg hatch into a lil dark chara with a white x on its for head. But suddenly i heard from below tadase scream that it was an X character?? so i stood still i didnt know what to do but then i heard Destini inside of me say some words then i just said them i screamed Angel antidote i started flying so fast around until i saw like a sparkling beam around it then i shot a huge beam at it the x on its for head broke and it turned into a normal chara it thanked me went into its egg and flew off. Then i realized i was flying i started screaming i turned back to normal started falling but Kukai caught me"

**Jesse POV**

**"**All of a sudden the egg hatch into a dark lil character whith a huge white x on its for head i saw how Yaya purified one off the eggs i said if they have something to purify then i must to so all of a sudden i hear hayai and i just said Hayaku Cure i start flying around it so fast i almost blinded myself seeing the huge beams that were circling it then the x on its forhead broke it turned into a normal chara and it went back into its egg and flew off. so after that i just said to myself, "well lets go help Amu"

* * *

**Random Narrator guy: What will happen what will be Mia's and Amu's point of view**

**Jesse: WTF are you doing in my story**

**Jimcarreyluver: Seriously who are you**

**Faito Destini and Hayai: Wheres Hector? but anyways the next Chapter will soon unlock**


	7. Chapter 7

**Same place from last chapter**

**Mia's POV**

**"**it was the first time i've ever like character changed or watever this is called but yeah i felt so light and peacefull thats is until the x egg crashed itself into my head. Then i got so pissed that i made i boxing arena apear in the air i started to hit the x egg and slammed it to the ground i was kind of imagining the x egg was kiseki but yeah i said down for the count i quickly slammed it into the ground and started to count to three then i saw a huge beam of light shine under my arms and before i knew it was purified then the boxing arena disapeared i crashed into the ground. well so i thought i responded and opened my eyes and i saw i was in Tadases arms. then from faraway i saw amu's face like pause with white circles in her eyes for a second i wondered what happened to her eyes but then i didnt care i was in Tadases arms and i felt like i was resting and i closed my eyes again."

**Amu's POV**

"I finnaly got the blasted egg in position and di open heart but right when i started doing that Jesse accidentally got in my way i shot Jesse whith open heart. I saw Jesse fling into the ground but i saw a dark figure catch Jesse and take him. I was astonished what happened to Jesse did He just get kidnapped?"

"Oh my gosh what happened we all saw you shoot Jesse whith open heart"Nadeshiko said

"Jesse-Chan got kidnaped"Yaya said **(Pepechans Yaya)**

"We have to find him"Tadase said

**Strange Place**

"Are you feeling ok"

"Were am i and who are you"Jesse said

"Im a really good freind and you Mia and Yaya are the only reale freinds i've had"

"What about me nya"

"Be quiet"

"Who's there please lift the blind fold from my eyes let me go i dont know you please i won't tell the police"Jesse said

"Fine i dont want to scare you"

"Ikuto what why would you take me" Jesse said

"I wanted to tell you we cant be freinds please leave i was told by easter to kidnap you and take you to there labs leave please leave"said Ikuto

"Fine cant you just quit your not forced to be there i know you probably cant quit cause of a family member but its not there life and sorry but me Mia and Yaya will be there if you need somebody to talk to"Jesse said while walking away

**Back at Hotel**

"Hey everybody what are you doing here"Jesse said

"Jesse Amu said that you got picked up by a strange dark figure"Nadeshiko and Kukia said

"Thanks you for worrying about me but Amu can i talk to you"Jesse said

"Amu I know you Know Ikuto and he's a good guy he's not bad but he needs help"said Jesse

"I know but please dont tell them"Said Amu

"Fine you keep my secret and i'll keep yours deal"Jesse said

"Deal"Amu said

* * *

**Jesse: All done **

**Faito Destini and Hayai: were's Hector?**

**Jimcarreyluver: Really though?**

**Random narrator guy: Will hector show up what will happen in the next chapter**

**Jesse: who the hell are you**

**Faito Destini and Hayai: Seriously but any ways the next chapter will soon... unlock!**


	8. Chapter 8

"GOTTA CACH THEM ALL GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL" everybody said

**Jesse: You guys were no pokemon**

**Jimcarreyluvr: And we're in a story not a tv show **

**Jesse: lets get back to the story**

**At the Hotel**

"Lets go you guys we're gonna be late"Mia said

"what are you talking about we can just character transform and get to school in like two minutes" Jesse said

"Yeah what he said"Yaya said **(Destinis yaya)**

"Oh yeah i forgot"Mia said while sighing

"OH NO MIA ONE OF YOUR EGGS IS MISSING"Faito said

"YAYA ONE OF YOURS IS TO"Destini said

"JESSE HECTOR IS MISSING"Hayai said

"Lets go you guys we need help from the other guardians" Jesse said

**Character Transfromation: Hayaku pendant (Jesse)**

**Character Transformation: Ali pendant (Mia)**

**Character Transformation: Angel pendant (Yaya)**

**Maid**

"OH MY GOSH the three kids in this room just jumped out of the window. i quickly reacted and looked out the window but they werent dead at the bottom as a matter of fact there was no sighn of them"

**Seyio Academy**

"Hello kids today we're gonna learn about wait let me find the text book" Nikaidou said

"And schools out like that at least we can get started looking for hector and the other 2 eggs now"Hayai said

"wait WTF didnt you kids just get here i didnt even take attendance (I hate beeing a fake teacher and working for easter wait my thoughts there being typed NOOOOOOO)"Nikaidou said

**Royal Garden**

"We need your guys help to find Hector and Mia and Yayas eggs"Jesse said

"Why what happend"Nadeshiko said

"They disapeared this morning"Mia said

"Ok lets get to work and find Hector"Kukai said

"ahhhmmmm"Mia and Yaya said

"And your eggs"Kukai said

**3 minutes after........**

"We've been searching forever"Kukai said

"For reals huh"Daichi said

"Guys its been 3 minutes"Nadshiko Yaya the other Yaya and Mia said

"Lets keep looking"Jesse and Tadase said

**5 hours later........**

"Im so hungry"Nadeshiko and Jesse said

"Us to"Tadase and Kukai said

"Lets go eat then we all probably missed dinner already"Amu Yaya and Mia said

"Lets get our money out"Yaya said **(pepechans yaya)**

**"**I got 10 cone ee chee wa money"Jesse said

"You mean you basically got like 1000 japanese dollars"Kukai said

"Are you F-in serious these Japanese people these days like seriously 10 american dollars is 1000 dollars in cone ee chee wa money"Jesse said

"And its not cone ee chee wa money its.... wait its...... What is it?"Nadeshiko said

"I dont know either"Tadase and Kukai said

"Lets go and eat then"Mia said

**1 hour and 10 minutes later.........**

"Bye you guys see you tommorrow"Nadeshiko and Yaya said

"Bye"Kukai Amu and Tadase said

"Bye"Jesse Mia and Yaya said

* * *

**Jesse: Yay all done again**

**Jimcarreyluvr: Yeah and if your reading this story and dont know who i am just search for my story its called Unzip your Lips **

**Jesse: Hey i didnt say you could sponsor yourself**

**Jimcarreyluvr: Wat ever**

**Faito Destini and Hayai: Dang hopefully we find hector oh yeah and the next Chapter will soon unlock**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tyoko Hotel**

**"**Were Back u guys" Hector ? and ? said

"HOW THE HELL ARE U JUST GONNA COME BACK AND SAY LIKE 'LUCY I'M HOME'" Jesse said'

"Who's Lucy?"Hector said

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN WHY WERE U GONE"Jesse said

"We weren't we were in your guys hearts" ? and ? said

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU JUST GONNA COME BACK AND SAY ohh we were in your hearts WE KNOW DAMN WELL YOU WASN'T IN OUR HEARTS SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND SAY THE TRUTH" Jesse said

"Who are these two and where are our eggs"Mia and Yaya said

"SeE I KnEw It He WaS JuSt In A NiGhT ClUb HuH AnD BrOuGhT BaCk To man i not even gonna say it"Jesse said

"Jesse calm down your starting to twitch"Yaya said **(Destinis yaya)**

"These two are your charas they are no longer in their eggs they were born and went looking deep in your hearts to look for what they brought back"Faito and Destini said

"OHHH YEAH TAKE THERE SIDE owww my head see i got a headache because of u"Jesse said

"Maybe cause we're telling the truth"Faito and Destini said

"Wow i wonder how bad your third chara will be like Jesse Desu"Hayai said

"What does that mean"Jesse said

"Cuz your character changed right now whith him and he's not born yet Desu"Hayai said

"Maybe its not healthy for you to scream alot (wow boy we cant wait to meet the third i mean he practically character changes with him all the time)" Hector and Hayai said while sighing

"Hi im Katana and im your new chara Mia"

"Hi im Devell im your new Chara Yaya"

"Hector where were you"Jesse said

"Where Faito and Destini said"Hector said

"Wait why are you giving us another egg?"Mia Yaya and Jesse said

"Just crack it open"Hector Devell and Kanata said

"But won't the chara in here die"Jesse Mia and Yaya said

"There is no chara in there"Hector Devell and Kanata said

"Ok here goes (Crack) Wow one of those things Amu has for all three of us but why?"Jesse said

"The Guardians will hopefully explain later"Hector said

"Ok we'll go show them tommorrow"Mia said

* * *

**Jesse: Wow This Chapter was the bombamist**

**Jimcarreyluvr:What does Boomboblist mean**

**Jesse: Shutup u know what i mean**

**Hector Hayai Devell Destini Faito and Katana: Yay Hector is back and we gots new freinds**

**(Backround Jesse and Jimcarreyluvr fighting)**

******Hector Hayai Devell Destini Faito and Katana: Shutup u guys well anyways the next chapter will soon unlock and i wonder why the random narrator guy didnt talk today but yeah like we said the next chapter will soon unlock**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tyoko Hotel**

"Let's go you guys"Jesse said

"Yup last one to character transform is a rotten chara"Mia replied

"Yeah thanks for for saying we're rotten sheesh DeSu"Hayai exclaimed

"You know what we should establish a nickname for me and the other Yaya im Yaya-San and the other yaya is Yaya-Chan"Yaya-San said

**Manager**

"Hey Kids your new room is . . . . . . ? did i just see them jump out of the window i need to report this to the police"

**Seiyo Academy**

"Wow you all have humpty lock and your gonna call me Yaya-Chan wow i love it but cant you call me Yaya-Chan-Senpai"Yaya-Chan said

"No to long"Jesse and Hayai replied

"Wahhhhhhhhhh"Yaya-Chan said in tears

"Dont worry she just characer changed she will just take a few minutes"Nadeshiko said

"Wow well lets go to the royal garden Kukai and Tadase must be waiting for us"Jesse replied

**Police**

"Fine if this hotel really insists we will go and check it out"Police#1 said

"WTF i saw them too they just seen something a huge flash of light was lit and they just started to fly i got all recorded on my phone"Police#2 said

"Wow you got video on your phone cool but lets go show this to our boss"Police#1 said

**Royal Garden**

"Wow what are the police doing here?"Kukai said

"IDK"Amu replied

"SO you all have humpty locks well thats weird we never thought more than one person could have it"Tadase said

"Yup we all have one who knows why though what do we use these for to character transform like amu cause we all can character transform fine"Jesse Mia and Yaya-San replied

"We know thats what we've seen wait you never charcter transformed with Hector Jesse"Tadase and Kukai said

"Now that i think about it really like never"Jesse Replied

"Well lets try wait let me take off my humpty lock ok CHARACTER TRANSFORM"Jesse said

". . . . Jesse nothing is happening now try whith your humpty lock"Hector said sighing

"Ohhh well i knew that ok lets try again wait amu what do you say when you use your lock ohh yeah my heart unlock"Jesse exclaimed

**Character Transformation: Gourmet pendant (Jesse)**

"Wow so maybe i can only character transform whith hector and my other egg whith my lock"Jesse said

"No duh"Mia replied

"Well we should start leaving now i guess"Yaya-Chan said

"Yeah bye everybody"Nadashiko said

**Police Office**

"wow this is amazing i need to tell the higher police people"Police boss

"Yeah how about the government that would be better come on we're talking about probably aliens here"Police#1 said

"Your right i send this right now i'll have to buy you a new phone though is that ok"Police boss

"It's ok"Police#2

* * *

**Jesse: Well to the people out there that read this story let me know if you want the government knowing about this**

**Hayai:The next chapter will soon unlock**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mexico**

Man its the fourth of july weekened and im fuckin stuck in mexico i mean at least Nadeshiko and Kukai came wit me¨Jesse said

¨Were should we go i was planning to go to the mexican festival they are gonna have in rosarito¨Nadeshiko said

¨Cant you tell im fukin broke sheesh¨Jesse replied

¨ohhh sorry im not gonna get mad because i know your like that plus we can just use my credit card¨Nadeshiko said

¨REALLY¨Jesse replied

¨Why are his eyes glowing¨Kemari said

¨Oh that he likes money especailly when he does´nt have to pay it back¨Hector and Hayai replied

¨Thanks Nadeshiko your awsome¨Jesse screamed

¨Yeah thanks i just dont like seeing my freinds down¨Nadeshiko replied

¨I was thinking we should go to¨Kukai said

**Backround**

¨Since we have to get back to japan by monday i was thinking we could go on that cruiser it leaves today at 8 and its like 11 right now so lets go back to the hotel and start packin and then we can leave and i know how to get cheap first class tickets¨Jesse explained

¨K lets go back to the hotel¨Nadeshiko

**Kukai POV**

¨It was like i was invisible it was weird and dang it there leaving and we didnt even go to the places i wanted to go¨

**Beinestar Hotel**

¨We´re packing wo-ho yeah gonna go on a cruiser¨Jesse exclaimed

¨yeah bye the time we get to the harbor it´ll be time to start to buy tickets¨Nadeshiko

¨Cruiser what cruiser you guys didnt say anything about a cruiser uhgg whatever i should just follow you guys¨Kukai said

**Vallarta harbor**

¨Wow this is what we can for a really cheap price and there first class tickets¨Jesse and Nadeshiko gazed

¨Yeah whatever¨Kukai said

**Attendant**

¨Its boarding time can i please have the people from first class line up over here and we´ll show you to your room on board¨

**Jesse´s POV**

¨Dang it if only yaya-san and Mia was here oh well they had to go back to america but WOW we boarded and our room was Wow cant believe it¨

**Estrella Cruiser**

Everybody on board this trip is a one night one day trip to japan so feel comfortable and enjoy¨Cruiser speaker

¨We should get some sleep cause its gonna be a fun day tommorrow like seriuosly cant wait¨Jesse said

¨Yeah your right¨Nadeshiko said

¨Ohh yeah im fine dont ask how im doing after all we just boarded a cruiser that i didnt even know about guys . . . . . WTF your asleep already¨Kukai exclaimed

* * *

**Jesse: all done and guess what im actually typeing dis while in mexico so enjoy**

**Hayai Hector Devell Destini Faito and Katana: The next chapter will soon unlock**


	12. Chapter 12

**Estrella Cruiser**

"Wow who knew we would be on a luxury cruiser sucks that Jesse Nadeshiko and Kukia didnt come wit us to america"Said Yaya san and Tadase

**Meanwhile**

"Dang it im on a cruiser i didnt aprove and Jesse and Nadashiko are already asleep before i could even say anything im goin to the kitchen"Kukai exclaimed

"OOOOhffff whatch where the fuh Kukai wait if your here then wheres Jesse and Nadashiko"Mia said

"There asleep so wheres Yaya chan, Yaya san, Amu, Tadase"Kukai replied

"There asleep to"Mia said

**Morning**

"Wow Jesse Nadashiko Kukai we've been on the cruiser since we left japan we took to america and we decided to take it back to japan"Tadase said

"Cool well at least we're all together"Yaya san replied

"Yeah lets go enjoy the cruiser"Yaya chan also said

"Wow the breakfast here is the bomb huh you guys"Jesse said

"dang i feel seasick"Mia and Nadashiko said

"Cruiser passangers please go to the life boats this is not a drill we're in the middle of a imediate evacuation of the ship"

"You herd that you guys"Tadase said

"Psssh lets get the fuck out of here i aint abouts to drown or any of that crap"Jesse exclaimed

"why do i feel lopsided i think the cruiser is tilting ohh shit"Yaya san said

"............"

"............"

"Guys are you alright"Jesse gasped

"Im fine"Mia said

"Every passanger please hurry up the cruiser the bow of the ship is under water please report to what used to be the bottom i mean dont report to the top cause the tops on the bottom i mean ........"

"You guys we have to get out of here look we're sorrounded by windows"Kukai exclaimed

"So oh no hopefully birds dont get in Kukai snap out of it there closed"Yaya chan said

"yeah but why if one of those break it'll make all the water come in"Kukai said

"Oh shit you guys was one of those windows already cracked like that when we came here if not fuckin run"Jesse Screamed

"Lets Character Transform we'll get out of here faster"Amu suggested

"Kay Hector lets go"Jesse said

**Character Transformation: Gourmet Pendant (Jesse)**

**Character Transformation: Katana Pendant (Mia)**

**Character Transformation: Dark Pendant (Yaya san)**

**Character Transformation: Amulet Heart (Amu)**

**Character Transformation: Platinum Royal (Tadase)**

"Wow thats the first time tadase ever Character Transformed cool"Jesse said

"Yeah anyways Nadashiko hurry an grab onto Jesse Kukai Get on Mia and Yaya chan get on Yaya san"Amu exclaimed

"Damn your heavy your lucky my character transformation has flying abilities" Mia exclaimed

"Then lets fly the fuck out of here"Jesse also exclaimed

"K and why dont you get anyone on your back"Yaya san said

"Uhhh do we wanna drown no so lets do what Jesse said"Amu answered

"Wow well at least we're out of that place with windows"Jesse said

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Everybody screamed

"Wow well we never counted on a glass see through floor i guess"Jesse said

"Uhhhmmm i think we have a even bigger problem"Mia said

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Everybody screamed again

"Well i guess we also didnt count on a wall made out of glass and seeing sharks swimming behind the glass .............. LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE"Jesse said

* * *

**Jesse: All done**

**Jimcarreyluvr:Yeah what he said**

**Jesse:uhhhmmm ok**

**Jimcarreyluvr: What he said**

**Jesse: .............**

**Hector Katana Hayai Faito Destini Devell: Yeah anyways the next Chapter will soon... unlock!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Estrella Cruiser**

¨ok so we were´nt countin on that but who gives a fuck u know what i mean so lets get out of here cuz i dont want to be fish food¨Jesse said

¨you mean shark food¨Kukai said

¨whatever the fuck sharks eat sheesh¨Jesse responded

¨So you guys are just gonna stand there while sharks are pounding against the glass right¨Mia said

¨GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE GLASS YOU UGLY BITCHES WHITH FINS OK¨Jesse screamed

¨WOW the sharks swam away¨Nadashiko said

¨You know Jesse fainted right¨Kukai said

¨We should have known Jesse had a nervous break down¨Yaya san said

¨well he´s heavy you know with all his character transformation gear¨Kukai said

¨ohh yeah sorry well everybody lets help¨Tadase said

¨The glass is breakin lets get out of here cuz i want to start crying and that will just make the glass break faster¨Yaya chan exclaimed

¨yes we got out of there thank god wait i here something am i just the only one seing the boat crack¨Yaya chan said

¨AHHHHH all the water is comin in¨Everybody screamed

¨Wait evrything froze¨Mia said

¨Look at Jesse his hand are glowing well lets get out of here before Jesses new power wheres off cuz you seen the cruiser break in half right¨Kukai said

¨OOHH crap hes right¨Yaya chan responded

* * *

**Random narrator guy: will jesses power resist till the gang gets out of there**

**Jimcarreyluvr: Who the hell is you like for realz**

**Jesse: you mean foe realz**

**Jimcarreyluvr: shutup**

**Jesse : dont tell me to shutup bitch**

**Jimcarreyluvr: EXCUSE ME**

**Hayai Hector Devell Destini Faito and Katana: Well anyways the next chapter will soon.......... UNLOCK!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Safe on a desserted island**

"When is Jesse gonna wake up I wanna go home and he's too fat to carry." Mia said.

"Hey what the heck do you mean calling ME fat? Don't make me come kick your butt." Jesse woke up and said.

"I was just kidding I knew that would wake you up."

"Oh.... Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"...?"

"Can we go home now?" Kukai asked.

"... 'Kay."

***

**Back home**

"Well... that sucked." Amu said.

"Yup." Yaya-san agreed.

"Oh! Mia can i talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

"Do you know why Ikuto has been acting different lately?"

"...Uhm, n-no! W-why would you th-think that? Are you smoking something?"

"...Think what?"

"Why would you think Ikuto tried to kidnap Jesse that's a strange thought you're being wierd. Faito! Chara change! Bye-bye!"

* * *

**jimcarreyluvr: I WROTE THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**foerealzdechu: ...it sucks.**

**jimcarreyluvr: well as you know my standards are different than yours so it was kind of hard to make the same punctuation mistakes on purpose.**

**foerealzdechu: ...whatever.**

**jimcarreyluvr: whatever yourself. by the way sorry the chapter's so short and the next chapter will soon...... unlock!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Desu Hotel**

¨Cant believe deez fukin bithes changed our hotel farther than ever from our school¨Jesse exclaimed

¨well we should get ready cause school is just thirty minutes away¨Mia replied

¨you mean it five minutes away right cause if you havent noticed we can character transform¨Yaya san said

¨oh right well lets leave JESSE ME AND YAYA ARE LEAVING¨Mia screamed

¨Cool ill catch up to guys just need to get my lunch¨Jesse said

¨Ikuto .... why are your eyes purple and thats not your character transformation¨Jesse said

¨Jesse stay away nya¨Yoru exclaimed

¨.............¨Ikuto sighed and started attacking jesse

¨Ow stupid bitch no more mr nice jesse you cut with your freakishly big uhhm what are those thingys called that death caries.... well anyways you dumb bitch right now you should wish you never were alive hayai lets go¨Jesse exclaimed

**Character Transformation: Hayaku pendant**

¨Ok Hayai first we´ll use hyper hayaku attack on that bipolar bitch¨Jesse exclaimed

¨........¨Ikuto remained silent

¨damn nothing will affect this bitch you know what time to call back up dang it weres my cell phone wait here it is ....... is utau there ok thank you hey utau whats up well can you come over character transformed and control your big brother ok thanks meet you here DAMN STUPID BITCH DONT YOU SEE IM ON THE PHONE TO THINK THAT HES NOT LIKE HIS SISTER MORE MANERLY ok well anyways ....... nadeshiko hey wats up well ikuto is kinda atacking me over at the hotel room can you get everybody over here so we can run over this cats ass ok thanks ill be waitin k anyways ima have to keep ikuto busy so ikuto how do you like roofs cause thats were im goin peace¨Jesse said

¨......¨Ikuto followed

¨Hey utau whats up ok well lets do this¨Jesse exclamied

¨Ok jesse ikuto if you can hear me stop please but sorry but I have to stop you¨Utau exclaimed

**Character Transformation:Lunatic Charm**

¨Ikuto is transformed to death rebel so hes hitmontized so be carefull¨Yoru exclaimed

¨Ahhhhh¨Utau and Jesse Screamed from the top of the building

¨Hurry you guys we might be to late¨Nadeshiko screamed to the others

¨Where did they go¨Tadase and Amu said

¨Wheres Ikuto maybe he took them¨Mia and the both Yayas said´

¨Lets Character Transform and look for them well i cant yet but yeah¨Kukai said

** 2 hours later**

¨We cant find them we have to tell the chairman¨Amu said

¨Lets go everybody and rest¨Nadeshiko suggested


	16. Chapter 16

¨Where are we....¨Jesse said

¨I dont know because all i remeber is a huge flash and just like that we were gone I dont remeber nything else¨Utau sruggled to say

¨Utau are you blind folded i cnat see anything¨Jesse replied

¨Yeah im blind folded to¨Utau said

¨But why you.. you work for them¨Jesse replied

¨I dont understand either¨Utau said

**Seiyo Academy**

¨WHAT ok calm down so kids what exactly did you see¨Tsukasa Said **(For all the pplz that dont know who tsukasa is hes the chairman of the school aka the founder of the guardians)**

¨We didnt see anything they just disapeared¨Nadeshiko replied

¨Ok we have to do something but also the weird thing is that they got one of their own traped to this doesnt make any sence¨Tsukasa said

**Meanwhile.......**

¨Somebodys coming keep quiet Jesse ill see if i can get you out¨Utau said

¨hmm very intresting we should perform some studies on them especially on that one¨

¨Which one¨

¨the one next to the girl we can use him to go under cover whith the guardians and see what there next move is¨

¨Hey Im Utau i work for easter why do you have me tied for¨Utau exclaimed

¨We Know that but aperantly you´ve been a bad girl so the boss gave exact orders to experiment with you¨

¨Where the fuck are we and what kind of bitches dont even tell us there names¨Jesse Exclamied

¨Wow well we have a smart mouth here huh well my name is¨

¨Shutup dang we cnat give them our names stupid¨

¨OOhh right¨

¨Damn it¨Jesse wispered

¨What¨

¨Nothing¨Jesse replied

¨Jesse psss pssss we can get out of here see i have a knife ¨Utau wispered

¨What you wanna kill them whats wrong with you¨Jesse also wispered

¨No see im gonna cut our ropes so we can get out of here right when i cut them we have to Character transform ok on my count 1.....2......3 ill lets go¨Utau exclaimed

¨Fine Hayai we have to leave to so go¨Jesse exclaimed

**Character Trnsformation: Lunatic Charm**

**Character Tranformation: Hayaku Pendant**

¨Lets go Hayai lets use speed beam¨Jesse screamed

¨Wow then lets get out through the hole you made¨Utau said

¨Shit they got away how are we gonna say this to our boss¨

¨Well im gone¨

¨Were the fuck are we were like an island or something Utau lets fly high and see if we can find a way out ok¨Jesse said

¨Ok¨Utau replied

¨water its probably the sea well lets fly across it to see if we run into something¨Jesse said

¨Jesse remember your new attack use it and look at your hands¨Hayai wispered

¨Ok Go Hayaku Beam Gloves..... Wow Ok so if we fly across the sea this way we´ll run into Japan Ok Utau Lets fly this way¨Jesse said

* * *

**Jesse: Cool Chapter huh like the one before this one dont worry Jimcarreyluvr didnt type these two thats why they werent sucky**

**JimCarreyluvr: WHAT... Oh! u mean thats why the spelling and grammar was so sad.(The real jimcarreyluvr wrote dat.)**

**Hayai Faito Hector Devell Destini and Katana: Well anyways the next chapter will soon Unclock**


	17. Chapter 17

**Desu Hotel**

¨Oh my god im back in japanthank god but i wonder what was wrong with Ikuto¨Jesse said

¨Hey Jesse where were you my god we waz worried like crap that something horrible happened to you¨is Utau ok¨Mia and Yaya san said

¨Yeah thnk god both of us came back safe and sound¨Jesse said

**Morning....**

¨Lets go to school and we cant leave you here alone again now can we¨Mia and Yaya san said to Jesse

¨Yeah i know lets go then¨Jesse agreed

**Seiyo Academy**

¨Thank god your ok me and pepe has been crying thinking you were dead¨Yaya Chan said

¨Yeah well lets go somewhere after school to celebrate that your ok¨Nadeshiko said

¨But we have to tell Tsukasa that my buddy is back¨Kukai said

¨Ok Lets go then im gonna prepare some cookies so all the charas follow me to the kitchen desu¨Su said

¨Great another one of su´s thank god your ok packages¨Ran and Miki said

¨Seriously dechu im a baby i dont know how to bake dechu¨Pepe replied

**Tsukasas office**

¨Thank god your ok thats all i needed to hear but what fasinated me was that they were gonna experiment whith one of there own¨Tsakasa said

¨Well thanks for your concern but yeah i thought it was pretty weird to¨Jesse replied

**Japan central mall**

¨Well we should go see a movie you guys but first we should go eat something¨Nadeshiko said

¨Look at the big screen¨Kukai said

¨Its a band looks like there having there debute black diamond intresting but lets go eat¨Yaya chan and Tadase said

**Desu Hotel **

¨Wait you guys i have to tell you guys something¨Amu said

¨Ok go ahead¨Nadeshiko and Jesse said

¨well i kinda had nother chara egg¨Amu said crying

¨Thats good news though why are you crying¨Tadase and Mia said

¨Its cause.... It turned into an x egg¨Amu said

¨Thats ok we can just purify it right¨Jesse said

¨No she hatched as an x character but she doesnt look like normal x charcter and she left whith Utau¨Amu said

¨Ohh we see the problem well we should discuss the problem in the royl garden tommorrow¨Tadase said

* * *

**Jesse: No more Jimcarreyluvr chapters jk but yeah **

**Jimcarreyluvr: WHAT the fuck did you say**

**Jesse: What i said i was kidding**

**Hayai Fiato Hector Destini Katana and Devell: well before anything bad happens The next chapter will soon unlock**


End file.
